


Mate

by Pride_of_Six



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_of_Six/pseuds/Pride_of_Six
Summary: Short moment between the boys in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is more-or-less a replica of one of my other fics, just rewritten to incorporate Derek and Stiles instead. I only recently got into the Teen Wolf fandom, and I was reading another fic when I remembered this and decided it was applicable. Enjoy.

“Yes, yes, yes, Stiles, you’re so good…”

“Come on, Derek. C’mon. Harder.”

“That’s how you want it?”

“Yeah.”

“Want me to pound you?”

“Yeah.”

“Knot you.”

“Yeah?”

“Make you full of my seed. Overflowing.”

“Ye—uh, Derek?”

“Pump you with of my pups. You’re such a good bitc—ow!”

Derek fell unceremoniously to the floor as Stiles pushed him off and turned on the bedside lamp.

“What the hell, Derek?”

Derek considered his hairier-than-normal arms and toothier mouth and realised he might’ve been partway through wolfing out while he and Stiles were making love. Derek was completely willing to go along with it. His erection didn’t really get the memo, but he rushed to placate Stiles regardless, “Crap, sorry man. I just got carried away.”

Stiles looked adorably dishevelled but he was also apparently disturbed by what happened. The look of fear on Stiles’ face pulls at Derek’s heart. It had been a long time since Derek had seen that expression on his lover’s face. “It’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting it is all. It’s like you were you one second and then the wolf the next.”

Derek picked himself up back onto the bed next to Stiles and held the man’s face in his hands, “Babe, you know we’re one in the same? I thought you were okay with it?”

Derek looked so vulnerable—and he was, when it came to this topic—and Stiles quickly relented at his wounded expression, “I am. At least, I think I am. It’s just…” Derek urged him to continue with his eyes and Stiles sighed and opened his heart, “When we’re making love, more often than not you’re the one in control. I just worry that if the wolf takes over when we’re doing it, well…” he trailed off.

Derek looked at him dumbly for a moment before he comprehended what Stiles was worried about, “Oh.”

He said nothing else for a solid minute and Stiles felt like a jerk for doing this. It was stupid, really. As much as he had grown to love and trust Derek, he still found himself feeling like he was having sex with the bogeyman. He loved werewolves, there was no denying that, but that didn’t mean he wanted one sexing him up. Human-Derek was perfect for that particular job.

“I think it thinks you’re my mate.” Derek blurted out and Stiles laughed because Derek appeared to still be caught in the euphoria of a few moments prior. “I’m not kidding. I seem to remember saying something about ‘pups’. That’s a pretty serious commitment right there.” Derek grinned because Stiles was laughing, and Stiles laughing was always a good thing. The latter suddenly realised that everything was perfectly alright because they loved each other. And if they loved each other then what could possibly be wrong?

“Sorry, Derek. I wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.” He promised as he embraced his Lycanthrope lover.

The pair were still naked and Stiles was suddenly aware that Derek’s significant arousal hadn’t flagged even in the slightest. Apparently, even being thrown bodily off of the bed couldn’t stop the man from keeping it up.

Stiles laughed as the man gently fit their hips together for the embrace.

“What?” Derek asked with a grin to match Stiles’s, “Not expecting that either, I’m guessing?” He articulated his point by letting his arousal drag across Stiles’s stomach. “Y’can’t blame me, I mean, you’re…” he lowered his voice several octaves, “such a good bitch.”

Stiles scoffed, but the voice and Derek’s body were doing things to him—good, sexy things—so he let the other man guide his movements again, content that he was safe in his arms.

He did love Derek in all of his forms—even the wolf—because they were one in the same. 

And that ‘one’ was the love of his life, his best friend (Scott and Derek could share the position), his Alpha, and his mate.


End file.
